In flight training of a pilot on an airplane, conventionally, an instructor rides on the airplane together to perform a training flight and executes evaluation on the ground after the training flight. In learning to be performed after the training flight, a trainee performs review while tracing a memory such as a flight situation, his action, a note given by the instructor or the like in a training flight. Referring to the learning method depending on the memory, however, it is hard to perform effective review because a human memory has a limit.
To solve the problem, there is proposed a training support system capable of performing effective post learning when carrying out flight training (for example, see Patent Document 1). Referring to the system described in the Patent Document 1, a portable flight information recording device including a GPS and an inclination sensor is brought into an airframe to record flight information such as a latitude, a longitude, an altitude, an azimuth, an inclination of an airframe or the like. After a training flight, a flight information reproducing device reproduces the flight information recorded in the training flight together with 3D map data and superimposes and displays a flight trajectory on a 3D map.
Moreover, there is also proposed flight test equipment capable of recording and visualizing every type of digital data such as a video, a voice and graphic data to be captured in an airplane (see Patent Document 2, for example). The Patent Document 2 discloses how to synchronize and record video data to be recorded on a video tape recorder, voice data to be recorded on a cassette, meta data on each stream (a voice, a video and a parameter), a time track and the like.
Furthermore, there is also proposed a system capable of converting flight data into analog data and recording the analog data on a CVR without changing hardware and software in an existing CVR (see Patent Document 3, for example). Referring to the system described in the Patent Document 3, a data converter for a CVR is added to an existing CVR for recording voice information in a cockpit in analog data. The data converter for a CVR converts altitude information of an airplane fetched from a pressure altimeter into a digital signal in a predetermined format and outputs the digital signal to a modulating unit, and furthermore, calculates position information and time information about the digital signal based on a GPS signal received from a GPS satellite and outputs them to the modulating unit. The modulating unit modulates the altitude information, the position information and time information into an analog signal in a voice band and transmits the analog signal to a microphone area input terminal of the CVR. Consequently, the CVR can record each analog data on a voice, an altitude, a position and a time in a lump.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-127914
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2010-528925
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-224183